Steam
by cOokIng PoT
Summary: An alternate reality that runs parallel to the reality that we live in. Welcome to Steam. A darker and grimier reality. Haruhi embarks on a trip to discover more about Steam, and herself together with a reluctant guardian, Kyouya Ootori. Prologue up!


This was based on a dream that I had. It was so scarily detailed and realistic that I had to write a story for it. A sci-fi, fantasy multi-chaptered drabble.

**Steam: Prologue**

Haruhi Fujioka looked around her with an expression of disbelief. The person next to her let out a low chuckle ad she turned to give him a sour look. In front of the two people loomed a rather dilapidated building, a former place of worship? Haruhi was not too sure.

"Believe it or not, this is the portal to Steam."

"Well I never doubted that." She replied haughtily, although her earlier facial expression had given her away. "It's just… I can't quite figure out what I should do to access the portal. It doesn't seem like the building itself is the portal."

The man besides her chuckled again and adjusted his glasses. The proud face of Kyouya Ootori looked down on his shorter companion, making the woman squirm just a little more.

"Well, you are right that it's the not the building itself." He made a sweeping gesture at a row of taps that stood in front of the building. "These, my dear lady, is the sacred way to the Steam."

"For someone who doesn't quite like his job of being my guardian in Steam, you certainly show much respect for it."

"Do not mistake my fanciful words for respect. My, it is really that easy to win you over." She snorted. He walked over to a tap and turned it on. The water gushed from it, looking like any normal water running from the tap. Haruhi could not help but stare at it with much curiosity.

"Now, put your hands under the water and wash them." Kyouya indicated. She frowned.

"Wash your hands?"

"One thing about me, Haruhi Fujioka, is that I never lie on my duty as a guardian."

"Which means you do like when you're off-duty."

"But I am on duty now, aren't I?" She eyed the tap skeptically and put her hands forward into the water and the next thing she knew, was that she heard a sudden swoosh and all turned black.

* * *

"Ugh…" Haruhi moaned as she found herself sprawled on the ground, looking up at dark and gloomy sky. She heard Kyouya's familiar chuckle and found herself being helped up by the raven-haired guardian. She took a step forward but found herself stumbling instead.

"There, there. It's always like that the first time. I'll just hold you." She tottered unsteadily forward, Kyouya's strong arms encircled her, propping her up. He clucked his tongue. "You should accept my help. I am your guardian."

Haruhi glared at him, and allowed herself to be held. It was then she realised that she was still standing in front of the same dilapated building, the only difference being that the pavemenet she now stood on was somewhat cracked. Did an earthquake happen?

"Welcome to Steam. A darker, dirtier and grimier version of the reality we live in." She looked at the people who walked by. They looked like normal people in the reality she lived in, although there was a noticeable paleness and grayness to their skin. No one smiled, and it seemed like a terrible place to be in.

"Remind me again why I am here." She asked, putting a hand to her head, trying to orientate herself.

"You're here to get the company that owns Steam's hardware in order. And I, have been unceremoniously tasked as your guardian in Steam."

"Much help you are."

"You shouldn't say things you will regret." He smirked at her. "Now, let's go."

"Go?"

"To the office, of course."

* * *

Kyouya guided Haruhi through a maze of alleys and small shops. She looked nervously around, the feeling of being watched ever present. Her fear was elevated when she noticed a group of women sticking very close to the.

"Don't worry, they're harmless." Kyouya chided when she turned around for the umpteenth time to look at the group. Indeed, they disappeared into a shop around the corner soon after. She turned to look at him.

"There are other more dangerous things to look out for." She fell silent, aware that he spoke with great experience. When she had been briefed of her assignment, she had been informed that her guardian was very experienced in navigating the perils of Steam. How experienced, she was not sure of, yet.

They turned another corner and Haruhi spotted a non-descript office at the side. Kyouya opened the door with one hand, the other hand still supporting Haruhi.

"And we have arrived." The office looked like any normal office, complete with desks and office supplies. Piles of files lay stacked around, reminding her of the grimy law firm she had worked at as an intern a long time ago.

"Wow." She muttered sacarstically. She noticed a figure at a table and she gestured to Kyouya to be walked over. She gasped when she saw the person working at the desk. "This is….!" She exclaimed. "But how could she be in this reality as well?"

Kyouya shifted his glasses. "The people in Steam are all avatars of real people in our reality. These people have been captured at some time of their lives. But these people are always reflections of their former selves, never of their future selves."

"So Steam is like mega-huge past life that people's former selves now live in? But that does not even work."

"Everything goes in this reality. But now, your orientation is over. Let's head back."

"But…"

"Questions later, Haruhi." Kyouya checked his watch, a habit Haruhi would note later that was one of the few signs that betrayed his nervousness. "To get back, just clap your hands twice and say, "I'm ready. You do it first."

"Are you sure this isn't some joke?"

"Trust me." He looked at her, and she felt a small shiver run down her back. She closed her eyes and clapped twice.

"I'm ready."

* * *

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
